Bare
by Ex-ANIMEADDICT
Summary: Miharu has been toying with the idea of testing just how close Yoite will let him come. AN: LAST CHP IS smex. NOW COMPLETE! MxY
1. Chapter 1

Bare

**Series: **Nabari no Ou

**Pairings: **MiharuxYoite

**Summary: **Miharu has been toying with the idea of testing just how close he can get to Yoite.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, nakedness(in subsequent chapters), rating may rise.

Yoite didn't actually like Ms. Hanabusa's house. It was warm and relaxing. He could doze off to the sound of the mantle clock tick. The couch was soft and cupped his form, shaving away his tense alert edge. He relaxed and he smiled and Miharu smiled. Yoite tried not to be comfortable at Ms. Hanabusa's home. Yoite would sit on edge of the same couch, refusing the gentle comfort. He frowned at Ms. Hanabusa and used whatever terse, rude speech he could to separate her motherly presence from himself.

Because Yoite didn't want to like it here.

Even if her sweets tasted like something other than black and her fingers felt like more than ash. He wasn't alive. He didn't need it.

The playful voice of Ms. Hanabusa's voice floated out of the room, brushing Yoite's bangs as a breeze ran by. The death god was outside, curled up, staring, quiet. He was ignoring the warm inside with that woman and Miharu. And she sounded so cheerful that Yoite thought it'd crush him if he paid mind to her voice.

And then, for at least a whole minute, no noise came across Yoite's ears. Frightened suddenly, Yoite lifted his head just a little and strained to hear something from the other room. Was he losing another one of his senses? Taste, sight, hearing, touch. Filed down to a near dull already had he completely lost hearing now? Forever? Yoite almost panicked. He strained harder and harder, reaching out into the dark night for a whisper in the trees or the sound of a book page being turned.

A yawn. A loud, tired, drawn out yawn. It scared him so much that he lifted his head and looked back into that home. Miharu sat, leaned back against the back of the couch, one hand covering his gaping mouth. Ms. Hanabusa giggled at Miharu. Yoite turned away again, his worries about his hearing gone as he quietly tried to melt in with the night again.

-----

"Can I take a bath first?" Miharu fluttered at Ms. Hanabusa, knowing he sounded a little sleepy as he spoke. Oh, he was sure even if he'd asked her normally or even offhandly, she would allow him probably with the same motherly air and wit she always had. But Miharu needed to warm up his devil act before he attacked the real prize.

Miharu wasn't blind. He knew already that Yoite didn't like being at Ms. Hanabusa's house. Although he'd never heard the reason for himself, he figured it had something to do with him not wanting others close to him. Not even Miharu was allowed too close, even though he seemed to be the only one with permission to hold hands with Yoite and hold him up when he was faint. Today the little devil was going to see how close he could get.

Now granted access to the bath, Miharu headed out onto the porch. He unshoed feet paused at the threshold, his little body and head leaning out towards Yoite.

"Yoite." No response. Maybe Yoite couldn't hear him well enough. The second time he spoke louder, "Yoite!"

The pretty older boy moved his head in Miharu's direction, indicating that he was listening but still ignoring him. Miharu considered this to be one of his bad points.

"Yoite. Come take a bath with me," he cooed, pouting cutely at the lump on the steps.

"No."

Miharu crept forward just a little, crouching down on his tip toes with his hands folded on his knees by his face. "Please?" now Miharu played an apathetic voice with a bored face. It usually worked best on Yoite since he was used to seeing Miharu acting that way. Miharu supposed that it made him feel like nothing was changing, even though he was asking something intimate nothing was different.

To this he got the response he wanted. Yoite pulled himself up to his feet slowly without rushing or hurry. Miharu followed him up reaching out and taking Yoite's hand. He only needed to tug once to set Yoite in step with him. In fact, there was slack between their arms as they strolled past the couch. Ms. Hanabusa was sternly celebrating Miharu's cunning win into the text of her book.

**Author's Note:** Reviews and favs and stuff make me write new chapters faster. Also put what kind of service you would like and I'll include it if I can. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Miharu couldn't help but be a little excited. He was going to see what was under that thick coat! Rokujou Miharu was! There was as much curiosity in his quest to get closer to Yoite as anything else, including that tug-tug in the pit of his stomach at the thought of the taller, pretty, skinny. naked-

With all speed, he brought his mind back to the actual matter at hand. He couldn't dilly dally right now in his thoughts.

Miharu let go of Yoite's hand once the door to the bath had be securely shut behind them. His bright green eyes looked up to Yoite's face. In turn, Yoite was looking down at Miharu, maybe wondering why he decided this was alright. Just to tease the apprehensive youth, Miharu started unbuttoning the giant's coat.

-----

Yoite's eyes zipped away to the wall as Miharu reached for his coat. He'd already agreed, but he wanted to back out. If things continued like this, Miharu would.... would.. see what he was.

He was so anxious and frightened that Yoite was frozen to the spot on the tile, eyes pinned to the cream tile wall in front of him.

----

Miharu tugged the coat off Yoite's arms. The weight of the black coat surprised him and he very nearly dropped it while trying to fold it up neatly. He knew Yoite hid under as many layers as he could but this coat was made for snowy-blizzard winters and it was just nearly fall. After gathering the coat and setting it carefully in the laundry basket, he began to peel off the tan gloves. He pinched the end of the finger on each of Yoite's fingers then slid it off carefully from the tips.

Miharu was still very excited. He wanted to get closer to Yoite. He wanted to grant Yoite his wish, even if it was to disappear, he'd do whatever Yoite wanted, but he also wanted to get his wish even though it was selfish. And his wish was everything. His heart was beating loudly against his ribs, although he tried very very hard to look partially bored so Yoite wouldn't suspect. At the very least he looked concentrated on undressing.

Miharu lightly tossed the gloves onto the coat, one by one, before tilting his head back and lifted the hat off Yoite's head. By chance, he caught a millisecond of eye contact with Yoite's blue eyes.

"Yoite? Do you feel sick?" The small boy set the hat down in order to reach up and feel Yoite's forehead with his palm.

Miharu already knew that Yoite wasn't sick, but reaching up and addressing him forced Yoite's eyes to meet his again. Forced a response.

----

Yoite's eyes met Miharu's again. He wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't want Miharu to think of him differently. He wanted this to not happen. No.

No. It's fine. This time isn't special. He'd slept on Miharu in the train, whispering his name when his dreams darkened. He let Miharu hold him upright when he couldn't stand.

"Yoite?"

Yoite turned his eyes away and then back at Miharu, who stood worried in front of him. Miharu is Yoite's. He didn't need to be confused. They had made a deal, a promise, that as long as the set conditions were intact, Miharu was Yoite's. Miharu's thoughts on what Yoite was meant nothing because Miharu couldn't separate from him.

"...I'm hot." Yoite responded with a serious, apathetic voice while curling his fingers his around the bottom of his sweater and tugging it off over his head.

**AN: **Much thanks for the reviews. Those were the best 4 reviews I ever got in my entire life. Once more, oki pokie? Also, I plan to be all canon and make Yoite a hemaphrodite. Sorry any of you who wanted P on P action. Lawl-cakes. Anyway, I'm trying really hard to keep the angst to a minimum, but Yoite is so cute when he's stressing. Miharu too.

Reviews make me type faster~


	3. Chapter 3

Miharu hadn't been expecting a calm, nonchalant answer like that. With the way Yoite had just been acting, it was assured that he'd be rejected and Yoite would hurry away from him. But rather than that, he took off his sweater? That stupid sweater that Yoite always wore always? It made his cheeks turn pink, that emotionless confidence.

As Yoite mimicked Miharu's care in folding up the clothes neatly onto the stack, the green-eyed boy took his chance to look at Yoite's body. From his fingers all the way to the edge of his chest, it looked like Yoite was covered in ashes. Miharu's eyes softened, wishing he could erase those scars rather than Yoite entirely.

As Yoite turned back around to face him, Miharu quickly began removing his shirt. If he didn't Yoite would definitely suspect his ulterior motive for bathing together. He had the shirt mostly off when he realized that he hadn't unbuttoned the top buttons at the collar.

-----------------

"Yoite~ Save me."

Yoite's eyes flickered over to where Miharu stood, arms raised above his head with his shirt tangled about him. Wordlessly he approached and went for the buttons. He quickly undid them, despite having to do it with the shirt inside out. He didn't really feel like laughing at Miharu's silliness, since it was often manufactured silliness that he used to get his way. It was useful when they wanted free food.

Yoite, figuring he might as well, tugged the shirt the rest of the way off Miharu's body. In return, he received a cheerful thank you from Miharu. Or at least he assumed because he stopped paying attention to him for a bit while he folded it up and set it on the pile. Folding things was harder than he thought.

When he began to pay mind to Miharu again, the boy was completely naked, holding his shorts in one hand and hopping on one foot to get his sock of. For a brief fleeting second, he was jealous of Miharu being a boy. But then he got over it and reached out to hold the kid up while he took off his socks.

**AN:** Am I too slow? My updates are always so short. Even I wish I could write longer bursts. I uploaded a gift for everyone who reads this as a thank you. It's a folder containing all of the pictures you could ever find and more of Nabari no Ou pairings as well as artbook pictures, manga snippets, etc mainly focusing on Yoite and Miharu. It's virus free, I promise, but you need WinRar to unzip it.

_Also, its at mediafire so just add the usual w's and com in front for it to work. Sorry about that._

In case you're curious, my favorite is the one in simple style with Miharu looking up at Yoite and Yoite is looking away with his face cut off in the picture.

Link: .com/?qzo5rwzzizk

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Miharu saw Yoite hesitate. The mysterious Yoite seemed like someone who would take baths when no one was home with the door locked and shorts still on. Although alternatively, he could see Yukimi forcing him to bathe and doing all the work in cleaning Yoite. So Miharu just made an excuse so Yoite could do that last little bit without pressure.

"I'll start the water," he smiled, not caring that he was bare before Yoite. He turned away and climbed over a huge tub to reach the facet.

---------------

Yoite watched Miharu turn away. He wasn't sure what to do, he was frozen. That last step had him so worried. But he shouldn't be worried. Miharu was his. There was no need for Miharu to like him at all. It was better if the Shinrabanshou didn't like him. Yes. The thoughts were comforting.

He peeled off those last remanents of clothes: pants, boxers, socks. And like Miharu he was now bare. He cut off the last trases of fear within him with a stern face.

-------------------

Author's Note: I was actually going to write a chapter for "A Different Outcome". I actually finished it and was saving it.... but ate it. Never to return. Who knows when I'll feel like re-writing it. Enjoy the short, cliffy "Bare" chapter instead. Who wants some cuddle and fluff right after a nice dose of angst? XD Oh, whenever I get around to the next chapter I'll do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey~ *ducks away from thrown objects* Here's an update! heh 3 I popped in to show an old fic to a friend and was like "OMGFGFGRGHFH! 50 reviews/?" So I wrote the rest of the fic! I'll update it once a week or more till its done(8-9 Chapters total I think). And also there will be an extra special bonus alternative ending(for those of you who like *smex*). My apologises for making you all wait! And of course the update is short, its because I like writing this way.

Miharu was filling the bath behind a sliding icy-textured glass door that separated the bathroom from the toilet room. Unashamed, he was leaned over the tub resting his weight on one hand on the lip of the large tub and the other held under the facet, testing the water's heat level. It's a very delicate process, choosing a temperature for the bath, but Miharu favored the skin-peeling hot kind of bath.

He didn't hear Yoite enter the section of the room behind him; Yoite is always quiet like a ninja should be, but Miharu could still feel him getting closer. The small boy sincerely hoped standing like this wasn't too casual. That is, his ass in the air like it was and also being so very naked. But the thought of being naked around Yoite wasn't a bad nervousness. It was more like anticipation nervousness as if finally doing something he always wanted to. Now that he thought about it, Yoite was standing right behind him, naked too. Did he feel nervous about it? Or did he trust Miharu enough to stay relaxed even though they were so close. I mean, in a minute they'd be together in the tub washing each others back like lovers! It was really hard not to get excited about that.

So he turned around to face Yoite slowly, vowing to look only at the others face and to smile like nothing was odd about taking a bath together. "Ne, Yoite, is a hot bath ok with you? I always take baths with the water suuuuuper hot!" Miharu could see Yoite about at 'suuuuuper' and was startled by how close Yoite had gotten so quietly. They were already touching and all he'd done was stand up! Of course it was only their knees that were brushing together just a tiny bit, but it was enough to throw a nervous Miharu off balance.

In a small panic, Miharu started to fall back over the tub. Well, no fear, Yoite was more than capable of catching the boy before he hurt himself and others. But when Miharu realized he wasn't falling anymore, he was already pressed completely into the naked arms of a very naked and pale and tall Yoite. Who didn't seem phased at all.

"Hot," Yoite responded in a flat tone, not quite letting Miharu go yet. "Super hot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Look another update, just like I promised~ Even earlier than I said too! All the chapters are finito and already uploaded(but not updated). 3 More reviews and I might post them earlier~

* * *

Not that Miharu wasn't really happy to be held by Yoite, in fact he often fell just so that Yoite would hold him up and help him more often. But being pressed against him like this for so long was making it hard to stay... neutral. And while gently tugging himself out of Yoite's arms, he happened to look down. What he saw didn't look right at first, not that he knew how exactly. But there was no way Miharu was going to bring it up and crush the whole evening of bathing fun. If he said anything too wrong, he'd chase Yoite away.

He sat down on the edge of the tub, testing the water quickly before looking back up at Yoite. "Hot baths make it easier to fall asleep afterwards because it's so relaxing, but you can fall asleep in the tub if you're not careful, right?" Miharu stole another glance, unable to help himself.

Yoite didn't seem to notice, he was just looking down at Miharu with a dead expression on his face. Which only made Miharu talk more. He was trying to loosen Yoite up after all! "I'm glad were taking a bath together, Yoite. We spend a lot of time together recently, but I've never seen you bathe. I thought maybe you were doing it in the middle of the night alone or something! But-"

"It doesn't bother you?" Yoite cut in, still looking very stern and solemn, but the suddenness of him speaking let Miharu know it was a touchy subject they were speaking about now.

"There isn't anything about Yoite that bothers me," he said, glancing at the scar on his neck then at the black ash marks all over his torso, hands and down his legs. "Or-"

Yoite bent over, pulling Miharu's chin up towards his face with his left hand and leaning onto the lip of the tub where Miharu was sitting with the right. "Nothing? Nothing about me bothers you at all? There isn't anything you want to say?"

Miharu was startled and wide-eyed, he could hear the uncertainty in Yoite's voice now and see it in his eyes because they were so close, nearly touching. It made him want to cry. Not because Yoite was yelling at him in anger, but because Yoite was expecting to be rejected and wasn't sure how to handle not being rejected.

"Yoite! I-!" his eyes clouded, but he wanted to get it out quickly, before he was really crying. "I want to know everything about Yoite! The reason behind your wish, your past and why your scars exist! Why Kira!" He was crying now, having a hard time continuing to speak. But at least Yoite had backed off him a small bit, no longer holding his chin so tightly, but not letting go yet either.

"But I know," he continued once he could again, "that I can't get that close to you, Yoite. I'll grant your wish like I promised. So don't... don't look at me so confused. I'll... I'll love everything that you show me. No matter what."

Somehow it felt good to let all of that go. Because he'd been worried and ashamed of his feelings for Yoite. Especially since, his wish directly countered Yoite's. Only one of them would be able to grant their wish in the end. But that was okay, Miharu loved Yoite and he would grant his wish even if it made him sad and empty for the rest of his life.

And between these extra thoughts and the end of his sobbing speech, Miharu leaned up a bit aiming for Yoite's mouth. It wasn't quite a kiss, only Miharu's ragged breath touched Yoite's lips. That was all the height the short kid could get from the tub edge. But it told Miharu all he needed to know.

There was no kiss back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I bet you're all dying for the rest of that last chapter. I was crying writing it! So sad! But at least I get to finish it immediately rather than wait a week like ya'll. =3

Yoite was a little more than stunned. Miharu was crying and looking at him with so much empathy and passion. Normally, Miharu's eyes were distant and bored, even when he was trying to be cute and sweet. He didn't know how to react. But he could tell Miharu was being honest; there was no devilish tricks in the way he stretched out so far to try and reach Yoite's lips. But he still felt confused so he stood up rather than accept that small vulnerable sign of Miharu's feelings.

Of course, he didn't immediately notice the damage he caused by rejecting Miharu.

He saw Miharu sink back onto the tub, his eyes lowered to the white tile floor. Yoite looked away then, off the the flat, white wall. And silence stretched between them as Yoite lost himself in his thoughts, digesting what Miharu had said and what it meant. Meanwhile, Miharu wiped his eyes and turned them down to the rising water without saying a word to break the strange silence.

The things that worried Yoite the most were simple and complicated at the same time. Of course, Miharu would grant his wish. He believed his friend's lives were at risk, but why would he be worried about getting too close? Wasn't this whole bath experience put together so Miharu could get closer to him? And why love? What had Yoite done to earn love?

He tried to answer these questions, but found himself even more lost. And it all came down to why Miharu would love anything about Yoite. Yoite kidnapped him, threatened and blackmailed him, he abused his friends in battle and even blinded him in one eye. Sometimes he caught Miharu looking at the scar on his hand, one that Yoite had caused while berserk. Wouldn't all those things make him hate Yoite? Shouldn't all the pain he caused the boy lead to it? He made him betray his friends, they were always running and hungry and cold. He had to take care of Yoite when he felt ill. Shouldn't it be hate?

Miharu moved and that movement brought Yoite back to the world. He pushed away all the annoying thoughts, the confusion and tried to come up with some question that would ease his worry. As Miharu turned and leaned over the tub, Yoite asked it.

"Why don't you hate me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This is a really long conversation, huh!

Miharu looked down at the full tub. After turning off the facet he could see his reflection in the water. His eyes were a little red. He knew exactly how to answer Yoite's question, it didn't even faze him in the slightest. But he couldn't say aloud what he wanted to say. Because it wasn't what Yoite wanted to hear.

Did you know that when we're born a red string is tied to our pinkies by the god of love? She does this so that we always can find our destined love. And once you find your one just for you, you'll know because of that string tying you together for eternity. And even when you're apart, you're still tied together. If I erase Yoite, there won't be anyone on the other end of my string. But I'll do it anyways because I love him.

"I've never hated you. At first, I just went along with what you wanted because I had to. But you're the only person I care about. And I can't tell you why because I don't understand it."

Miharu looked back towards Yoite, nervous again but also still deeply sad. There was no way he could open his heart to Yoite again. This was the limit of how close they could be.

Yoite just nodded slightly, as if that had answered all his questions. Although, he could see that Yoite was still distant, unsure. That's how he would always be, Miharu decided.

"Well! That aside, the bath is ready to go! Will you wash my back if I wash yours, Yoite?" He stood up, brushing off the heavy feelings. There was no need for them, he knew the limit now and he wouldn't push it again. He turned his back on Yoite and stuck a foot in the bath. The sensation of his skin in the scalding water felt oddly nice. Needles pressed into the tips of his skin, racing through his leg, warning him it was too hot. But he just continued in anyways, somehow aching to the small punishment.

Yoite followed after him, seemingly untouched by the heat of the water. He was sitting down, knees to chest well before Miharu could coax his bum to the water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here is the version one ending. The alternative ending(with more fluff and smex) will be updated next week! And then the whole fic is does with~ Yay! Are you happy or sad? Also, make sure you note that the next chapter is M rated! M because its sex, ya'll.

And so the wall between Yoite and the world came back up, and the wall between Miharu and the world came back up. And their hearts were no longer exposed bare to each other and vulnerable to touch. But that didn't mean that they were no longer close. No, Miharu was still the one closest to Yoite. And then Miharu leaned over the other, naked and now also wet, to grab the soap dispenser, rather than shrink away, he laid a hand out to help the boy balance.

Miharu went back to his normal self, which Yoite found a lot less confusing and strange. The normalness of Miharu smiling and teasing was comforting. Nothing at all had changed. And that, paired with the hot water, relaxed Yoite into forgetting their awkward conversation before. Well, not forgetting, but simply putting it away for now.

Yoite helped Miharu wash his hair, because the job was offered to him in a playful voice. He went ahead and enjoyed the smell of Mrs Hanabusa's shampoo. It smelt very strongly so that even Yoite could smell it as he rubbed Miharu's head diligently to create tons of shampoo foam. Miharu then received assistance in washing out the shampoo before turning the tables and washing Yoite's hair.

Unlike Yoite, Miharu had not put their conversation out of his mind. And it weighed him down very much. He was sure his happy tone sounded false, but Yoite didn't seem to notice at all. In fact, Yoite was being very amiable about the bath all together. So Miharu tried to just relax and cheer himself up with Yoite's rare mood. And it worked well.

He washed Yoite's hair happily, standing on his knees behind Yoite's back. The Death God's hair was short, cut funny and yet very soft and fun to play with. Plus, it was fun to be this close to him. Yoite rinsed out his own hair, while Miharu worked a loafa into a foam.

It wasn't so bad. Miharu had thought that he'd ruined it, but Yoite was very forgiving tonight and it helped him relax into a good mood. Once they'd washed themselves, Miharu sunk back into the water, messing with the water and the bubbles on top from the shampoo and wash. He had kinda sorta meant to splash Yoite, squeezing the water between his palms to create a water gun. He hadn't thought that it would work and land on Yoite so perfectly.

"Ah! Uh... oops..." Yoite blinked, then frowned, flinging water back at Miharu. Miharu dodged and attempted to squirt him again, but couldn't get it to work a second time. Yoite caught his hands, refusing to let him continue and try. Miharu slipped a bit, nearly falling under the water with Yoite on top, but Yoite was balanced enough to keep that from happening. They did however end up in a nearly kissing position.

Yoite thought about before, when Miharu had tried to reach him and kiss him. And he didn't think that it would matter now, he already owned everything about Miharu. So what would a kiss change?

So Yoite closed the gap this time, holding both of Miharu's hands one in each of his high up above him while their mouths pressed against each others. After enjoying the moment, Yoite pulled back and set Miharu in a position he wouldn't slip from.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Final bonus chapter here guys! This is really exciting! I get to write a lemon? A lime? I have no idea what they call it but it SEX OKAY? Two persons engaging in hot smexy bathtub sex. Even though this is hermaphrodite!Yoite, well be alright. It won't be grossies. Oh ho ho. And who do you think will get to top, huh? Read on, my friends! Read on and enjoy the last chapter of Bare thoroughly!

(**This picks up off Chapter 8's end. So go back and read Chapter 8, then this so you don't mix any of the 'canon' ending with this one.**)

Yoite spoke first. After Miharu had settled down in the water and was thinking about reaching over and grabbing the shampoo from Yoite's side of the tub. And while he was lost in these thoughts about what he should do, ask or reach, Yoite interrupted him. "Miharu... Do you really love me?" He sounded hesitant, but much less confused.

So even though Miharu had promised not to go any farther than the boundary he'd found out just now, he did anyways. But Yoite had started it. "Yes. A lot. More than anyone or anything else." His big green eyes turned up slightly to find Yoite's cold blue/grey ones. He was hoping for some feeling back and his heart missed a beat or three when he saw it.

Yoite kissed him before he could regain his own steady heartbeat. And because Yoite was leaned over him, he had trouble breaking away in that brief moment of uncertainty. So the kiss continued. And deepened. Miharu was surprised and glad when he felt Yoite's mouth open. He returned the kiss and passionately played with the older's tongue. There was no certainty in what he was doing, but Yoite tempted him more with his weight against him and Miharu followed with whatever felt right.

Miharu's hands touched Yoite first, both on either side of the others thin pale ribs. He thought he'd never seen this bare and rare side of Yoite. There was passion here. His fingers trailed slowly backward along the valley's in his rib cage, up and tracing the shoulder blades of the taller's back. Yoite's mouth was nonstop against him, pressing down into his mouth in hot and painful caresses. But as much as he pressed into Miharu, his strong hands under his back supported him. Miharu didn't worry about falling back into the water since Yoite's hands were wrapped so firmly around him. Yoite wouldn't let him fall.

So he teased him a little, lifting his lower body up and much as he could, searching for a nook in which he could press against. The hot water swished out of the tub a bit as they shifted around, muted breath sounds intermixed as they learned to breathe through the gaps in their lips.

Miharu had started it by looking to press even more of their bodies together, but it was Yoite who found the perfect position. He leaned back, pulling Miharu onto his naked lap. His shoulder pressed against the side of the tub and one arm over the lip kept him up. In this position, Miharu was straddling him and able to move as much as he wanted without effecting the stability of their arrangement.

But in this way, all the excitement that had gotten to Miharu over the last few minutes and was very, very apparent as his hard penis pressed into Yoite's middle. And not to be neglected, Yoite's smaller but still hard member was pressed up against the underside of Miharu. Yoite was still a little nervous about it. Miharu could tell because he tried to move so Miharu couldn't feel it.

Miharu wasn't going to let him escape so easily. He backed up off Yoite, getting underneath him with his knees and pulling his lower body up so Yoite was sort of floating on his back with his knees over Miharu's small shoulders. It wasn't so hard to hold it like this since the water held much of the weight, but Yoite looked frightened by Miharu being so close to his messed up genitalia.

Yoite was small, sure, but what threw Miharu off was that he didn't have any balls. That and the weird flaps of skin and opening behind the penis. Miharu was new to sex and all this, but he was very sure that it wasn't normal. And staring at that most vulnerable and sensitive part of Yoite made Yoite very nervous and worried. He watched Miharu look at him and wanted to hide more than anything. But once again, Miharu wouldn't let him.

He kissed the small erect penis, accepting that this was abnormal. It was also Yoite so whether or not it was odd didn't matter one bit. His accepting kiss made Yoite immediately moan. It was a noise that Miharu had never heard before, but it sent shivers down his spine and up his own penis. So he continued, moving his mouth around the area, sucking on the tip of it and moving down, touching the strange flaps below with his tongue, then back. As he explored, Yoite bristled and wiggled, reacting to everything with distinctly pleasured moans.

It didn't take long before Yoite was to the point of cumming, just Miharu's gentle meek attention had given Yoite more than expected. But in the mix of passion, Yoite groped for Miharu's penis. He wanted to please Miharu just like he was getting. Yoite's hips slid back down into the water and Yoite pulled Miharu on top of him again.

His pale slim finger, moved up and down Miharu's hard member, which made Miharu's toes curl and back straighten. While Yoite moved, Miharu set himself up above Yoite's ready penis, pressing it gently into his asshole. The water surrounding both of them lubricated Miharu enough that there was little pain in getting it in.

They came together, then flopped down against each other, relaxed completely in the still steaming water. The release and trust between them was strong and comforting. Miharu kissed Yoite again, softer and sweeter this time.

"Thank you."

AN: That was fun. =3 Owari~


End file.
